Alace in Mutantland
by scizzors
Summary: Alice better known as Cheshire is a 15 year old mutant girl who has ben living on her own scence her 10th birthday. One day she runs into Scott Cyclops and Jean on a hunt of hers. The only problem... Alice is thursty for blood. Litterly.
1. Prey

**Hay this is my first X-men fanfic so please if you don't have anything to say don't say anything at all.**

**Here I go.**

_Cheshire__POV_

Stelth.

Quiet.

Wait for it.

Now.

I was about to leap on top of my pray when I was rudely interrupted.

"Where are we going Scott?" I heard a female voice ask.

"You'll see." a male voice said in return whom I was guessing was named Scott.

No, no, no. There going to scare my pray away. I have to get them out of… To late the deer just ran. I let out a startling yell.

"Wait Scott did you hear that?" The girl asked. Her voice sounded far away. I pointed my cat ears straight up to be able to hear better.

"Yah, Jean. But what was it?"

I listened into there conversation.

"I don't know. Hold on I'll try to get a reading on brain waves."

Just then I felt pressure in my head. And immediately slammed down a mental wall.

"!" I herd the girl Jean yell and then a thud on the ground. I'm just taking a wild shot and guessing that she fainted.

"Jean? Jean!"

You see I'm a mutant. And I used to have a brother with telepathic powers. Trust me its get annoying when you have a little brother poking around in your head all the time. At first I just used mental blocks to stop him from getting in. That lasted fore about 2 weeks. He found a way to get around it. So I started to use more serious stuff. Mental walls. It works like this. When a telepath enters your head there is a little force and a push. It's a little uncomfortable. Like a head ache. What the mental wall does is push that force into there head. That's all I was able to do at first, but then I found a way to magnify it and actually nock the person out cold. I normally would of just given her a splitting head ache but they scared my dinner away.

"Jean! Jean wake up!" Scott was still trying to get her up.

Ah what the heck I haven't had company in weeks, mind as well make good use of it. God was he going to be scared. I rapped my tail around my left leg, yes I have a tail, and folded my cat ears agents my head. Then I evaporated into the wind.

It only took a mater of seconds to find Scott kneeling on the ground holding Jean's head in his lap. Actual tears were leaking down his cheek. I glided over to them still evaporated and when I got behind Scott I reappeared.

"She's not going to wake up." I said and evaporated as he turned around startled.

"Whose there." he said reaching up to his red sunglasses. I mean what was he going to do, through them at me. "Show yourself."

I reappeared on the other side of him leaning agenst a tree and said "Okay." he turned around to face me and I just stood there staring at him.

"Who are you?" he said his hand still on his glasses.

I just evaporated as a response and moved around to the back of him where I reappeared and tapped his shoulder. He turned around to look at me.

"Don't move and you won't get hurt." he said to me.

Is it just me or was that a threat. Threat, I knew it. In case you don't know this I don't respond well to threats. I slowly un rapped my tail from around my leg and slipped it out of the whole in the back of my pants.

"You want to know who I am?" I asked him.

"Um… yah." he answered.

"Well I'm your worst night mare." I answered bringing around my tail and tripping him.

What I didn't expect was that when his sunglasses fell off a big blast of red light erupted from his eyes. That's why he had his hand on his glasses. He was going to blast me. He closed his eyes and started to feel around for his glassed. I retched down for them and picked them up. I put them on and looked down at him. He was bleeding. Oh god he was bleeding. Not now, not now. I haven't eaten in 29 days. I couldn't resist. he just looked so…appetizing.

"Cool power." I said "to bad you just scarred my pray away. I'm hungry and I have this diet that I have to maintain." I said and leaned down grabbing his wrist. I sank my fangs into it and started to viciously suck the blood out of his body. No, I'm not a vampire. Its part of my mutation. I have to eat once a month. I only managed to feed for about two seconds because I felt a hard object slam down on my head. I fell backwards and the last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was a well muscled man with knives coming out of his knuckles standing above me.

**Sorry for any grammer and spelling mistackes. And that it was so short. I'll try to make my next chapters a little longer. Please Revow. But if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Thanks. ; )**


	2. Run

**Ok. Sorry it took me so long to get up. I'M going to try to make this chapter a little longer than the last one but no promises.**

_Cheshire's POV_

Hungry was the first thing that came to mind as I started to come back to conciseness. Food was the only thing that I could think of. That and what had happened the day before. Or at least I thought it was the day before. I probably would of laid there motionless for days just thinking If it hadn't been for the foot steps I heard coming this way. I heard them stop in front of the door. There were at least three of them. I heard the click of the door knob turn and the squeak of the door being opened. I had my eyes closed because of the bright lights above my head. I heard the three footsteps walk up to the bed that I lay on.

"Dude, she's hot." I heard one of them say. Obvious it was a male.

"Yah, a hot _vampire_." Another male said with a hint of worry.

"So. You know I like blonds and bonus, curly blonds." The first guy said.

I was starting to get annoyed.

"You guys are jerks." For the first time I heard the third person speak. She sounded a little frightened.

"What ever you say babe." the first guy said and I heard a slap. He just slapped her but. Now I was mad.

My eyes snapped open and they seamed to notice. I saw them take a step back. The first thing I noticed were the three people standing in front of me. One guy had brown hair and I saw his smile fade as he saw me staring. The next was a girl who was standing at the end of my bed. She had really tan skin with long brown hair and a look of horror on her face. The next guy was on my right he had blond hair he was just staring at me awestruck.

I looked at the guy with the brown hair again as I started to sit up. When I got to full sitting position with my legs hanging off the table and I was facing him I let myself evaporate and they all gasped in horror. I reappeared behind him and said "boo."

"!" He screamed like a little girl and jumped. He turned around to face me. "Don't eat me." he said with a voice that sounded as if it belonged to a five year old. "On one condition," I snarled. You know I would make it far in the acting world. "Don't ever disrespect a girl again. You got that."

The boy nodded his head.

"Okay." I chirped. I pointed my ears straight up witch were hidden under my blond curls and I also waved my tail back and forth. The others were just staring at me. No not at me, at my tail and ears. "What am I not hot anymore," I asked and they quickly wiped the surprised looks off there faces.

"You heard that?" the guy with the blond hair said. I'm really getting sick of calling him that.

"Yah. Oh I'm Cheshire. You are?"

"Hay isn't that the cat from _Alice in Wonderland_?" The girl spoke up.

"Yah and what's really ironic is Alice is my official name- but don't call me that." I decided to add that in at the end.

"Wow. That is weird." the boy with the long blond hair said. "Oh Alex by the way." Alex, I like that name.

"Amara. But call me Magma please." the girl Magma said.

"Magma. And you are…?" I swiveled on my heals to face the brunet boy again.

"John, call me Pyro." Pyro looked to be 16 along with the rest of them.

I just remembered a vital fact. "Where am I?"

"Xavier's School for the Gifted." Alex answered.

"So, what. Yal really smart or something." I asked with a bit of my southern accent slipping out. It does that when I get mad or confused.

"Not quite. Were mutants like you." Pyro declared.

"Oh… so… what can you do." I asked all of them. That was probably a bad idea because by asking them what they could do I reminded them what I could do.

"We better be going." Magma said turning and heading for the door.

"No really. It's fine. I have control over my thrust." I insisted

"Oh yah. Did you have control over your thurst when you almost killed Scott." Alex spit at me.

"Actually I did. It's just when he started bleeding I lost control so as long as no one gets a cut we'll be fine." I said used to people reacting like this. That how my mom acted ever scene my 9 ½ birthday. But I wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Still we better leave before the professor finds us in here." and as Magma went to turn around she got a paper cut on some files sitting on a desk.

I immediately turned into predator mode though I protested. No one noticed me because they all turned to look at Magma when she gasped. I let out a deep growl and suddenly they all realized the danger that they were in.

"Run." I managed to choke out of my clenched teeth. No one moved. They just starred at me horrorstruck. "RUN!" I yelled this time but it was to late. I was already running toward her. She turned for the door but I grabbed her shoulder and bit into the neck.

"!" She screamed and this seamed to make the others realize what was happening.

I felt a hot blast hit my back but I didn't care I was focused on the blood. It was warm and sweet and salty. It didn't taste like human blood though I've only had it once before in my life. Again not going to think about it. I saw two red beams of light. They looked like Scotts but I could tell that they were not. Then I felt five pared of hands grab me trying to pull me back but it didn't work nothing would work now. I felt Magma's body get weaker and she was about to go limp when suddenly I was lifted off of the floor with out Magma.

"Blood! I'm hungry! Let me down! Let me down!" I looked over to see the same girl that was in the forest, Jean standing in the doorway along with others. She had an arm out stretched and her other hand was on her temple. I felt a prick in my head and a little push and I slammed down my mental wall. An old man in a wheelchair gasped and said "Get Amara out of here. Now." They obeyed. I was still screaming like a banshee when Pyro and Cody picked her up and carried her out of the room. I calmed down instantly and stopped struggling.

"Thank you." I whispered before I felt a push in my head and blacked out.


	3. Having Fun

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up please R&R.**

Hungry was the first thing that came to mind as I started to come back to conciseness. Food was the only thing that I could think of. That and what had happened the day before. Or at least I thought it was the day before. I probably would of laid there motionless for days just thinking If it hadn't been for the voices I heard stray into the room.

"Is she awake yet?" I heard the voice of an elderly person say.

"No… I'm not sure. Her heart beat is incredibly fast. Even when she is sleeping it only slows a little." A familiar voice says. Really familiar voice. Where have I heard it before? I was going to get sick to my stomach trying to figure out who it was. Speak of the devil, just then my annoying stomach let out an annoying grumble in protest of the lack of food and gave me away. Great.

All sound left the room leaving in it's place an awkward silence. A couple minutes later I heard a squeak of a wheel and footsteps running in front of me. I felt a warm wrinkled hand settle on my shoulder and heard what sounded like a glass sliding door open and close. A few minutes later I was pushed into an upright position. I tried to open my eyes but failed to do so. I hadn't realized how weak I was until I felt the all to familiar warm red liquid reach my lips. I went into predator mode and shot out my hands. A squishy bag full of liquid was pressed into my hands. I pulled it close to me, pressing it up agents my lips, desperate to get the delouses red liquid out. I couldn't seam to get the blood out fast enough. I felt the strength flow into me. In a matter of seconds the bag was drained.

"More." I gasped out.

My eyes were still closed. I heard the glass sliding doors open and felt two more bags get pressed into my hands. I sucked those down in a matter of 30 seconds. When I dropped those down on the bed I was laying on, I opened my eyes. There was a girl with vibrant red hair sat at the end of my bed. Jean, I quickly recognized her. The man in the wheelchair from last night was to her right.

"Thirsty?" Jean asked making a joke out of it. She had a huge smile spread across her face.

"Yah, you could say that." I gasped at a loss of breath, considering that I probably didn't take a breath the whole time I was feeding.

"Hello. I am Professor Xavier." The man in the wheelchair said. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, fine now. Where am I?"

"Xavier's School for the Gifted." Jean answered. That's when I remembered what happened the night before.

"Magma." I whispered to myself. I felt my eyes water.

"Magma is… well she's alive. You would of killed her if we hadn't of shown up when we did." The professor whispered.

I felt the tears start to flow down my check, my shoulders shake and soon I was straight out bawling. I was bent over shaking when I felt a hand rub up and down my back trying too comfort me. I rapped my tail around my waist like I always do when I am sad, or nervous. It provides comfort. My white ears, a little lighter then my light blond hair, were drooped. force of habit

"I-I d-d-idn't-t mean t-to. It was a-a-an acid-dn't. I c-c-c-couldn't he-help it-t. I was _so_ hun-gry. I-I-I-" My meaningless apologies we cut of my a hush from Jean. She come over and rapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Looking up at Jean.

Having her hold me like this brought back old memories. I have been living on my own scene my tenth birthday party. The last time I was comforted my an adult less much my mom was six months before that.

"It's okay. I'm sure Amara will understand."

"Not that." I whispered. "When we were in the wood and you scared my pray away, I yelled. You went in to my mind and I knocked you unconscious."

"Oh yah. You have to teach me how to do that."

"I can't." I felt bad telling her no but she couldn't do it.

"Sure you can. I'm a good student. Quick learner."

"No. I can't. Telepaths can't do it, it would kill them and it can only be used when someone gets in your head."

"Oh. How do you even know how to do that stuff?"

"My brother was a telepath." I whispered close to tears. I started flicking the tip of my tail back and forth.

"Was?" Jean looked confused.

"Hay can I have some more?" She nodded and got up. She came back over to me with a blood pouch in one hand and a straw in the other. "Thanks." I stuck the straw in the pouch and took a sip. "Look, it a juice bo-" What was that? My ears shot up straight up on my head. I just heard laughter. I looked over to the professor but he was gone. Then I heard it again. Right outside the door I heard laughter.

"What?" Jean raised her eye brows in question. I had forgotten that she couldn't hear as well as me.

"Hold on." I got up and walked over to the wooden door with my juice box still in my hand. My hand quickly grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. "Having fun?" I asked in a innocent voice. I gave the two people in the door way a full blown smile showing off my fangs for emphasis. The guy gulped and ran away quickly fallowed by the girl.

I turned around as I closed the door still smiling and saw that Jean still had her eye brows raised in question.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Beats me." I said shrugging. I walked back over to the bead and sat down on the side of it. Bringing the almost empty bag up to my lips, I sucked the rest of the blood out. "What next?"

"Well… we could start with dinner?" it was more of a question than an order.

"Already ate." Her face fell. "Well I could use a steak." I said to cheer her up.


End file.
